


Imprint

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Drinking from a live human was banned, but it was the kind of rule that was made to be broken.





	Imprint

            Drinking from a live human was banned, only pre-packed blood from anonymous donors, or other vampires, was allowed but it was the kind of rule that was made to be broken. The elders were only worried about too many vampires forming imprints with humans. A magical bond that marked the human as the vampires own and prevented other vampires from drinking that human’s blood. The imprints were both a blessing and a curse because although it connected the two, it was both difficult and painful to break. Imprints weren’t always formed the first time a vampire drank from a human but it was common. In the past vampires had formed armies out of humans to fight their wars, for what better soldier was there than one who loved you unconditionally? Even if that love was fake, what human could tell?

            Still Gackt was unconcerned about imprints, or rules. Kami had stolen his heart anyway and he was positive Kami loved him back by his own free will. So what if they imprinted when he drank his blood? It would only strengthen the love they already had.

            “You do love me, right?” Gackt asked, running a finger along the vein in Kami’s neck that he had wanted to drink from for so long. They were in his bedroom, which Gackt had picked on purpose, as he felt the need for an intimate place for such an intimate act.

            “I love you,” Kami replied. “I’m not scared of imprinting with you at all. My love now is my own free will and it will be then too.

            “There’s one more thing, Gackt warned. “When I drink from you it will stimulate the same parts of your brain as sex. When that happens, we will both be turned on and I will properly end up sleeping with you. I find your body hard enough to exist now.”

            “You won’t rape me. If I’m not ready I will tell you to stop and you will.” Kami confidentially stated.

            “But you’re not strong enough to stop me.” Gackt worried.

            “You will stop. You will not rape me,” Kami replied firmly. “Besides, I kind of want you to sleep with me.” He finished, blushing slightly. Kami looked adorable and it was too much for Gackt, who was already desperate for Kami’s blood. Letting his fangs grow he lowered his head towards Kami’s neck and gently kissed the skin above the vein before digging his teeth into Kami.

            The human let out a gasp of surprised shock, which quickly turned to a moan of pleasure. Gackt hadn’t been joking when he’d warned him about the sexuality of this act. He had never been so horny. Desperately he held onto Gackt and found himself rubbing slightly against Gackt’s thigh. He moaned again and it occurred to him that if somebody could have heard him, they would just assume he was in the middle of incredible sex. Appropriate, as that was what it felt like.

            A second emotion joined his erotic bliss, the joy of drinking warm blood mixed with sexual lust and need. This could only come from Gackt. So, they had imprinted! This made him happy and he knew Gackt could feel he was happy because a sense of relief that wasn’t his own joined his own heightened emotions.

            “Don’t stop.” Kami begged, as he ran his hands across Gackt’s back before settling across his butt and pulling him even closer. Gackt was hard now and with that realisation it occurred to him that he wasn’t the only one.

            After yet another moan of pleasure, Kami realised he was starting to feel a little faint. Gackt was taking too much of his blood! He felt a wave of panic and Gackt pulled back looking startled. Of course, he did! He felt the panic coming from Kami as his own. Kami knew Gackt was worried. He could sense it, though it was only the whisper of an emotion. Their empathy was strongest when Gackt was drinking and weakened when they were apart. Would enough distance take away the ability entirely? Kami hoped not. He loved being so close to the man he adored.

            “What’s wrong?” Gackt asked, a drop of Kami’s blood still on his lips.

            “I was feeling a little faint. I think you may have took a little too much.” Kami admitted, knowing he could no longer lie to Gackt about his feelings.

            “I’m sorry” Gackt apologised, looking horrified about what he’d done.

            “Don’t be,” Kami murmured wrapping his arms around Gackt and pulling their bodies close once more. “I’m far too horny to care.”

            “I suppose in atonement I’d better do something about that,” Gackt agreed, the thrill of new blood still filling his body and washing away his guilt in a sea of joy. “Just let me close these wounds first.” He added, bending his head towards Kami’s neck again and gentling licking away the blood and sealing the two holes in the man’s neck. The blood tasted so sweet he wanted to dig his fangs in and drink more but he knew that would only hurt Kami, which was something he’d never do. Especially as now to hurt Kami would literally be the same as hurting himself.

            Still he found the scent of Kami’s blood irresistible and so he kept his mouth near Kami’s neck, gentling licking and kissing the skin. It wasn’t until Kami started to grind against him that he managed to move his mouth away and down the naked skin of Kami’s chest. Wait, naked skin? How long had he been licking Kami’s neck for? Long enough for Kami to have pulled off his own shirt and unbutton most of his own. It was as Gackt realised this that he felt his own shirt been pulled off his back. He could feel Kami’s lust and desire adding to his own and so he moved his mouth straight down to Kami’s crotch and began to undo the fastenings with his teeth, as his hands caressed Kami’s butt enjoying the familiar curves.

            He felt Kami’s hands in his hair as he gently kissed the obvious erection, covered now only by the thin material of Kami’s boxer shorts. He kissed it again and again, desperately wanting to please whilst still giving some resemblance of foreplay. However the confined force of his and Kami’s desire was too strong and he soon found himself pulling away Kami’s clothes and taking the organ in his mouth.

            Once again Gackt’s sucking at Kami, caused the same low moans as before to escape Kami’s lips. It was hard for Gackt to control himself, as Kami’s lust met his own passion. Sharing emotions like this was such a turn on but it did make it terribly hard to resist jumping him right there and then.

            “Just take me! I can’t bare this much longer,” Kami moaned, pushing a startled Gackt away. “I can feel your desire remember?” He added, in clarification of his actions.

            “Are you sure?” Gackt asked Kami, who was already lying facedown on the bed impatiently waiting for Gackt’s next move. “I hope you’re not offended that I’m prepared for this.” Gackt worried, as he picked a tube of lube from his bedside table and quickly coated his fingers with some of the contents.

            Feeling Kami’s impatience, he tried to prepare the man as quickly, but as gently, as possible. It took too long for both of them but Gackt was insistent that it had to be done right. He couldn’t bare to hurt his lover unnecessarily.

            And then, finally, Gackt was pushing his way inside Kami. There was a satisfied moan of delight from both men before Gackt began to push deeper and deeper inside Kami. Suddenly feeling Kami’s emotions showed its true benefits, as Gackt now knew perfectly exactly what pleased his lover. Focusing on those spots he worked hard and fast at reaching his own orgasm but it was Kami who came first. With a gasp of delight, his body shuddered and a loud moan escaped his lips. Feeling his lover’s orgasm was like a shadow of his own but it was enough to spark the real thing. Gasping he came harder than he ever had before. He let out a primal cry of joy and collapsed beside Kami with a huge smile on his face. He was hot and sweaty but he didn’t care and neither did Kami, who curled up beside him, his head resting gently on Gackt’s chest.

            “That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kami murmured. “Though I can’t believe I came so fast!”

            “We both did. We’re not used to feeling this strongly,” Gackt agreed. “Think you can handle being imprinted to me?”

            “Of course.” Kami replied without hesitation. “I loved you before and I love you now. Nothing’s really changed.”  
            “Good. I wouldn’t want it to.” Gackt replied, resting a hand possessively on Kami’s shoulder.

            “Can you feel what I’m feeling right now?” Kami asked.

            “Love.” Came Gackt’s instant answer. He didn’t need to think about it, as it was the emotion that was filling his own heart too.


End file.
